


A Work of Art

by smutgusher



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bruises, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: Galo is a lot freakier in bed than Lio ever realized, and needs help to make his deepest fantasy real.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Original Character(s), Galo Thymos/Original Male Character(s), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Noncon Hotel White Day Gift Exchange





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plzdobruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzdobruh/gifts).



> This fic was written for the [Noncon Hotel White Day Gift Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/noncon_hotel_white_day) for [Plzdobruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzdobruh).
> 
> Astonishingly, it's all consensual.

Lio worshipped Galo’s body every day. His wandering hands traced around his arms, chest and waist every moment they were close enough. They were soft and gentle, firm and probing. He whispered sweet things into his ear every night, telling him how amazing he looked, how much he loved him, turning Galo a bright shade of red every single time.

Unfortunately, things weren’t going as well as either of them would like, and Lio was getting frustrated. They never stopped making love in this time, but something seemed oddly walled-off about Galo Thymos, like he was hiding something. He accepted his praise in the most adorable way, but his wide smile was lessening as time went on.

It was best to be direct.

“I feel like there’s something missing, Galo.” Lio said, looking into his steaming bowl of microwaved cereal.

“Like, sugar? Did you wanna put sugar on it?”

“No! No,” Lio swirled around a constellation of soggy cornflakes in his bowl. “I mean with us. I love you but… you seem really _off_ lately.”

He glanced up from his bowl. Galo had his arm behind his head, scrubbing away. The pink flush was blooming on his skin.

“I, uh,” and Galo cleared his throat, “I love you, I do. I just… _ineedyoutoberougherokay_ ”

Lio set his bowl on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. “What do you mean, rougher?”

“Do you remember,” asked Galo, forcing every word out, “when we first met? On that building? When you made that chair and you sat on it?”

“That was a throne, Galo.”

“Yeah, t-throne. Um.”

Lio shifted his legs apart.

“L-like that,” Galo noted, vibrating on the spot.

“On your knees.” ordered Lio, his voice suddenly full of quiet menace.

“Yes, sir.” Galo dropped to the ground.

“Here. Crawl.” Lio pointed down, between his thighs.

His beautiful man did just that, squirming over towards him, naked chest so low to the ground it was brushing over the carpet. Galo sat between his legs, looking up to him, quivering in excitement.

“Wow.” Lio looked down breathlessly. He leaned forward and rubbed Galo’s cheek. “So that’s what you’ve been hiding. I thought you were a lot more vanilla.”

“I never did this with anyone, Lio, but I just—there’s so much.” Galo whined in the most sweet, needy way.

“I didn’t want to scare you, Galo.” Lio sat Galo down beside him. “I didn’t want to spoil what we have.”

For the first time since they got together, they had a long talk _about_ each other. Galo stumbled over his words, struggling to articulate not just what he wanted, but the fact that there was very little he _wasn’t_ into.

So their play became rougher, as Galo had so fervently wished for.

Lio scratched and pinched and bit, leaving bruises and marks all over his body. He’d push a finger into his hunky man’s needy ass, listening to the muffled whine when he buried his face in the bed. He’d slap those tight ass cheeks bright red. Galo would groan so hard when Lio finally finished with his brutal teasing and fucked his ass.

Days and weeks on from one hot and heavy night, Galo pressed on the bruises that Lio had painted over his thighs, a deeply erotic reminder of the kind of lover that Lio was for him. It was good, and it was what Galo wanted, but the pleasure of pain had awakened something dark in him. An itch that he wanted scratched.

So he went to Lio again, the hand behind his head a blur from the nervous scrubbing.

“I love this so much, Lio. It hurts so good. But…”

“Yes?” Lio cut across him, putting on his dominant act.

“I mean, I can take it. I want it.”

“Want what? Spit it out,” Lio ordered.

Galo blushed hard. “I want you to rape. Rape me.”

Something unidentifiable flashed across Lio’s face, and silence fell between them for a moment.

“Then we’re going to need a safeword,” Lio finally stated.

“Matoi,” he replied immediately.

Lio burst into laughter, completely breaking his stern, dominant look. “Of course! I love you so much, you idiot.”

* * *

Galo arrived home one day at the end of a quiet day shift. He hung his bag off the coat rack, walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, reaching for the carton of OJ.

A hand grabbed his wrist before he could get there. He looked to his left.

The man standing there looked _hungry._

When he pounced, the fridge door bounced off its hinges and slammed shut. Lio grabbed Galo’s other arm and twisted them both behind his back, bending him over the kitchen counter.

Slender fingers pushed roughly at his hole.

“Ngh,” Galo whined. “Stop…”

 _Whap._ Lio slapped his ass, hard. Galo let out a strangled cry.

“No,” said Lio. He eased those pants down, stretching them around his ankles. Snatching the cooking oil from the counter, he poured it over Galo’s ass.

Galo gasped from the shock of the slight cold, but those fingers probing his hole went in much easier.

“Look at you, bending over for me like a _whore._ ” Lio snarled, pushing two fingers into his victim.

Galo blushed hard.

The wet slap of oil was his only warning before Lio pushed in. Galo couldn’t help himself, letting out a hard _moan,_ pushing his head into the kitchen counter.

“Shut up,” growled the dom, and fucked into him.

Every thrust pushed Galo painfully into the edge of the counter, driving it into his stomach, leaving him breathless.

“Do you _like_ this?” Lio asked with a sneer, but from the corner of his eye, Galo could see the soft twinkle in Lio’s.

Galo was truthful. “Y-yes,” he blushed.

This was rewarded with another hard slap on his ass. Galo squeezed his ass around Lio’s cock in response, and even _he_ couldn’t help but moan.

“Fuck,” Lio murmured. “You’re so tight.”

He grabbed Galo by the hair and yanked his head back, pushing into him even harder, even faster.

Galo yelped. Lio was fucking him so hard, it almost felt like he was being torn up inside.

It was so much.

He started to cry.

The hand released from his head and tenderly stroked his cheek for a moment, before closing around his throat.

“Grk–” Galo managed. Lio had pressed his chest onto the counter and was _slamming_ into him at this point, rearranging his insides.

Out of nowhere, with a strangled moan, Galo shot his load all over the drawers.

“Pathetic,” Lio forced out through gritted teeth, though he was close to orgasm himself.

One hard thrust.

Two.

Three, and Lio came, wrapping his hands around Galo’s hips and pulling him in tightly. “Unh!” he yelled, firing into his ass.

He disengaged, leaving the fucked-out Galo on the counter to calm down.

“I have an idea,” said Lio, his softer attitude returning in a snap. “Not now, though.”

He walked over to the faucet and took the soft cloth he’d left there, running it under warm water. Galo looked over with his beautiful tear-streaked face.

“You could clean that mess up with your tongue.”

Galo smiled, his eyes and brow creased in tearful joy. Lio wiped the tears away and kissed his forehead, carefully extracting him from the counter.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

It was hard for Galo to say what he wanted at times, despite his brash persona. Not because he didn’t want to say it, but because he didn’t know _how_ to say it. As time passed and their relationship strengthened, they were slowly finding easier ways to communicate with each other, beyond words.

But there was no nice or easy way to put this.

“I need you to destroy me,” blurted out Galo. “Put me on display and _hurt_ me.”

Lio tilted his head in curiosity at the sudden outburst. “Galo, this is a Wendy’s drive-through.”

Galo gripped the steering wheel. “I’ve been talking. To people. Online.”

The delivery window opened, and the server handed white bags of fast food into Lio’s hands.

“That’ll be $14.87. Cash or card?” the bored woman asked. Lio grabbed Galo’s wallet from the dash and wrangled a card out, passing it to her.

“Galo, let’s just get to the parking lot.”

“Okay.” The card floated by Galo’s face. Lio snatched it away, and they zoomed off.

Galo pulled over into an empty space, let go of the wheel and leaned back into the car seat, hard. “Sorry, Lio.”

“It’sfh okay,” Lio mumbled through a mouthful of burger. He swallowed. “Which people?”

“I found a website with people who like being tied up. They do that and they also let people um, use toys on them. Vibrators. In public.”

“I see.”

Galo was scratching the back of his head again. Lio just caught his wrist this time, guiding it firmly between his cupped hands.

“Galo, please. It’s okay. It’s,” he made an almost incredulous face to himself, “It’s always been okay. We’ve already talked about this. I will help you make whatever you want to happen, happen.”

Galo sniffed and frowned, holding back from collapsing into overwhelmed sobs of joy and relief.

“It’s gonna take some time, but I promise, it’ll happen.”

“O-okay, Lio.”

“Now kiss me, you big idiot.”

* * *

One thing Lio told Galo stuck in his mind, of the many things he said to him during aftercare:

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever set eyes on.”

He could see this in Lio’s eyes, who was curling ropes around his wrists and ankles.

“On your knees,” Lio said simply.

Galo complied. A black bandanna was placed over his eyes and tied behind his head.

He was unable to speak, under orders of Lio. He wasn’t allowed to move, just to kneel there, silent and blindfolded.

Lio added the finishing touches, decorating Galo with vibrators on his cock, in his ass, taped to his nipples. He snapped a rubber cock ring on his already-hard cock, recently freed from its chastity cage.

“Your mouth is free. Say the word and it all stops.”

Then, one by one, the vibrators buzzed on and off. Galo let out a little whine every time, letting Lio know they were working.

“We’re ready, guys.” Lio said to someone else. The warm sounds of presence filled the room.

“I would like to present to you this collaborative piece. Gentlemen, you _may_ touch the art.”

All at once, the sensation of touch. Fingers traced around his neck and over his jaw. Someone tweaked a nipple, then another. A hand, planted on his back.

Someone started a vibrator. Galo squeaked and panted, thrusting his hips forward instinctively. A soft buzz filled the air, and more hands touched him. Someone softly pinched his thigh. He desperately tried to keep his breathing steady, but it was _so_ difficult. He never knew that simple touch could be this overwhelming.

He couldn’t help himself. He began to cry.

The tears that weren’t caught by the cotton fabric of the bandanna slid down his cheeks messily.

A _tongue_ dug into one jowl, licking them away. Galo felt like his head was about to explode, but the last thing he wanted was for any of this to stop.

“Tch–!” he chittered, when something else dug into his back. Arms looped around his shoulders, and the masses of probing touches shrank back for a moment. The vibrator stopped.

“How are you doing so far, love?” Lio murmured into Galo’s ear.

“I–” Galo shuddered, “I’m okay. Just– just give me a moment.”

Lio stayed with him, hands over his chest, holding him until his halting breaths evened out.

When the time was right, Lio let go, and his touch was replaced with the wandering hands, one at a time. The vibrator in his ass switched on, lodged against his prostate.

Through gritted teeth, Galo moaned.

A finger hooked along the side of his mouth and slipped in, running over his gums and touching his teeth. The finger tapped on them lightly, and after a moment, Galo released his jaw, allowing entry.

The vibrators on both his nipples revved up at once. Two hands slid up his thighs, and the vibrator on his cock switched on. He gasped into the fingers in his mouth.

More hands. More fingers. One teased at his backdoor, slipped into his pre-lubed ass and dug around. He was better prepared for the intense attention this time, sinking into it and letting the hands molest him.

He’d held back for so long, but he was ready to cum. The vibrator on his cock tapered off and fingers curled around it, stroking away. He humped into the hand. The single finger in his ass became two, finger-fucking the hell out of him. Fingers touched and teased and pinched and poked.

He whined as he came, harder than he’d ever done before, load after load spraying across the room.

The hands withdrew again, the blindfold was removed, and Lio came into focus in front of him.

“How was it?”

Galo sobbed in relief.

“Hey, hey, hey–” Lio dove in and hugged the bound man.

“ _It was s-so g-good,”_ Galo whispered in his ear, shakily.

He could feel Lio’s heartbeat against his. They stayed like that for a time.

Eventually, Lio eased the ropes off his boyfriend’s arms and legs, unpicked the tape and directed him to the bathroom to clean him up. He drew him a hot bath and held his hand while he stepped into the tub.

Galo eased into the rising water, soothing his skin and muscles. Lio was kneeling at the edge of the bathtub.

They locked eyes, and shared a look of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up having to cut a lot of words I really liked from this story. Take a look at my [Dreamwidth blog](https://smutgusher.dreamwidth.org/1038.html) for deleted scenes. Thanks to [Plzdobruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzdobruh) for making me write something that _isn't_ noncon for once, in the last place I expected to do that.
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter and other places online!](https://smutgusher.com)  
> 


End file.
